Randy Cunningham , el libro sagrado y el demonio infernal
by Arista star
Summary: Randy y Howard conocen a dos chicas misteriosas, ambas tiene un secreto que solo el ninja debería saber, pero Randy no lo sabe, pronto los chicos descubrirán ese secreto en un ataque de MCFist y sus dudas aumentaran con el pasar de los días.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de Randy Conningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producida por TITMOUSE INC. Y Boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonen Vásquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demás personajes son creación mía**

Descripción: Randy y Howard conocen a dos chicas misteriosas, ambas tiene un secreto que solo el ninja debería saber, pero Randy no lo sabe, pronto los chicos descubrirán ese secreto en un ataque de MCFist y sus dudas aumentaran con el pasar de los días.

Es el primero que hago… sean buenos por favor TT-TT

**Capitulo 1: chicas nuevas**

Era un dia normal en la secundaria Norrisville, pero aburrido para dos amigos o hermanos como decian ellos, Randy Cunningham que en secreto es el ninja de noveno grado y Howard Weinerman quien es... solo Howard. Ambos estaban muertos de aburrimiento, incluso si una mosca se les paraba encima no se inmutarian a quitarla, estaban en primer periodo y aun faltaban 4, para ellos era un sufrimiento TOTAL.

La profesora Driscoll y el muerto señor Driscoll, explicaban la materia prima mientras que Bash lanzaba bolas de papel mojado a la cabeza de Bocky y de La chica flautista, los demas estaban en un trace mirando al vacio, y otros apunto de dormir.

La puerta se abrio de una patada y dejo entrar al director Delgadillo y dos chicas. La primera tenia ojos cafe, la parte delantera de su cabello estaba suelto y era violeta mientras que la parte trasera estaba sujeto por una coleta y era marrón oscuro, usaba una camiseta verde oscuro con lineas negras que llegaba a los muslos, unos jersey grises y converses negros, llevaba una mochila roja que tenia escrito **Creepypasta*. **

La otra tenía los ojos esmeralda y tres pecas a cada lado de la cara, su cabello pelirrojo también amarrado en una coleta y dos mechones cayendo en sus hombros, usaba una camiseta negra debajo de un chaleco verde claro, unos jersey negros y converse Rojos, llevaba un bolso color canela con la palabra "sabidura" (知恵) escrita en el.

-Chicos-Empezo a decir Delgadillo-Les presento a sus dos nuevas compañeras de clase, Rista Kiseki y Nomi Noritsu, ambas son de intercambio desde Japón así que denle una calida bienvenida- Todos les dieron la bienvenida a las dos chicas y Delgadillo salio del salón.

-Bienvenidas niñas-Dijo la profesora Driscoll junto al esqueleto que llamaba esposo-¿Les importa si mejor se presentan para que las conozcamos?- Ambas asintieron y se presentaron.

-Soy Kiseki Rista, tengo 14 años, me gustan las cosas de terror, mi musica preferida es el rock especialmente Slipnokt* y Metallica, adoro dibujar y tocar el bajo, y pues... Nomi y yo estamos haciendo una banda pero nos falta alguien que toque la bateria y la guitarra swim.

-Ok Rista-Dijo Driscoll con la vos del esqueleto moviendole la mandíbula-Ve a sentarte junto el chico pelonaranja Weinerman. Ahora, Nomi, es tu turno.

-Eh...-Dirijio su mirada al suelo y empezó a hablar-Me llamo Noritsu Nomi, tengo... 15 años, me gusta... Cantar y... enseñar, especialmente sobre mi cultura y... bueno solo eso tengo para decirles ahora.

-No te preocupes Nomi-Dijo Nuevamente el esqueleto- Es normal que tengas nervios al llegar por primera vez, ve y siéntate junto al chico pelomorado Cunningham-

Al llegar al puesto dicho Nomi examino al chico, chaqueta gris, jersey negro, converses morados, cabello morado y camiseta roja, se detuvo al ver el signo que tenía en ella, sonrio y dio la vuelta para ver a Rista, ella conversaba con Howard sobre el derriba rumbas 5, le encantaba ese juego desde que llego a Norrisville. volvio a sonreír y se dio la vuelta.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, es mi primer fanfic asi que si encuentran algo malo me dicen, (aparte de la falta de ortografia eso ya lo se)... tambien queria algunas ideas porque escribir es un poco complicado para mi.**

**Creepypasta: son historias de terror como Slenderman, Jeff the killer, el episodio perdido de... y la historia de..., etc**

**Slipnokt: es una banda estadounidense de metal alternativo formada en 1995 sus integrantes son Chris Fehn, Corey Taylor, Craig Jones, James Root, Mick Thompson, Cawn Crahan, Sid Wilson y Joey Jordison**


	2. Chicas Raras

**Todos los personajes de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja son propiedad de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas, producidad por TITMOUSE INC. y boulder media, cuyos personajes son diseñados por Jhonen Vasquez (Creador de Invader Zim y JTHM) los demas personajes son creacion mia**

(N/A) hola (°_°)/…

CHAPTER 2: Chicas Raras

RANDY POV.

Corria por el bosque buscando un refugio, no entendia nada de lo que pasaba llevaba el traje ninja puesto y se supone que no debo huir, ase cinco minutos todo era normal, Howard, Rista y yo jugábamos Derriba Tumbas 5, y de rrepente todo se volvió verde y negro, mis compañeros de escuela estaban todos troqueados a excepción de las nuevas chicas y el hechicero apunto de escapar.

Encontré una cueva cerca del rio, no podía creer nada de esto, mi vida estaba siendo arruinada poco a poco, mis amigos y todo lo que conozco estaba arruinado. Me di la vuelta y vi unos ojos verdes e infernales viéndome, tome una bocanada de aire antes de que todo se oscureciera.

Caí de la cama fuertemente golpeándome en la nariz, me levante como pude y mire a mi alrededor, todo era normal, solté un suspiro y me dije que solo fue una estúpida pesadilla. Prepare todo para la escuela, cuadernos, lápices, libros, la máscara ninja y el Nomicon. Baje las escaleras por el barandal de pie y caí sobre una silla.

-Randy-dijo mi madre al verme y con la cara pálida-¿Donde aprendiste eso cariño? Por poco y me matas de un infarto-Dejo los platos en la mesa y se sento junto a mi.

-Emm… En la escuela-se escucho mas bien como una pregunta que como una respuesta, al mirarme un rato llevo su dedo a mi nariz.

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla? Cariño no debes dejar que tu miedo a los pollos te afecte tanto.

-Lo se ma.

Al salir de casa fui en busca de Howard, mientras que caminada pensé en el sueño, ¿Qué significará? ¿Por qué el caos en todo Norrisville? ¿Acaso es alguna señal? Y ¿Por qué las chicas nuevas no fueron afectadas por el humo troquedor? Seguía concentrado en eso cuando llegue a su casa, al tocar su hermana Heidi abrió la puerta.

-Hola Heidi ¿Howard ya despertó?- Dije metiendo la cabeza dentro para tratar de verlo.

-Hola Sandy, no aun no, estuvo jugando derriba tumbas con **Mista **y Nomi

-¿No querrás decir Rista y?… espera no conozco a nadie llamado Nomi

-Esa chica pelirroja con pecas, es simpática y sabe mucha historia, debería pedirle que les enseñe algo, ven entra, no creo que les moleste.

-¿A quienes?

-Pues a Howard, Rista y… esa chica- Apunto con su dedo a una chica de cabello rojo hasta la cintura, tres pecas a cada lado de su cara y ojos esmeralda, llevaba una camiseta negra de cuello alto, unos jerseys negros con un polerón verde oscuro amarrado a su cintura, converses rojos y un bolso canela con algo escrito en japonés, o creo que era japonés. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte y no podía quitar la vista de ella, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Ohayo Heidi-san, ohayo Randy-kún—Su voz era suave y dulce, tarde un rato en reaccionar y devolverle el saludo tomando su mano esta era suave, pero fuerte, no imaginaba al pobre que sufriera sus golpes.-Randy-kún, tu nariz esta roja ¿Qué te paso?

-Ah-eh-yo tuve una pesadilla, jejeje— ¡Primer Strike! ¿Por qué dije eso?, ella soltó una risita aguda, se veía tan inocente de esa forma.

-Howard-kún y Rista-kún ya debieron haber despertado, subiré a revisar, ¿Quieres venir conmigo Randy-kún?

-¡Claro!... digo claro, si, vamos-¡Segundo Strike! Debo tratar de controlar mi comportamiento frente a ella o estaré fuera de juego.

END RANDY POV.

Nomi no sabía lo que sentía Randy, aunque el tampoco lo sabia, esos sentimientos eran nuevos para ambos, pero Nomi no puede dejarse sentir emociones.

RISTA POV.

En el camino a la escuela observe a Randy un par de veces, quería ayudar en su jueguito de Romeo y Julieta igual que el Fray Lorenzo aunque nunca le daría un veneno mortal al mejor amigo de mi amigo. Además que no confio en Dios como para dejarle la vida de ambos en sus manos.

En la clase de español la profesora escribia la Biografia de una banda española mientras que los demás hablaban del ninja y sus habilidades y yo dibujaba el traje ninja y Nomi pensaba en… quien sabe que, no leo mentes.

-Oye Rista—Levante la mirada y un chico alto de cabello marrón y camiseta celeste se dejo caer en el asiento de Nomi, quien estaba con su "Romeo" hablando de…quien sabe que, no tengo oído supersónico.-Se que llegaron solo ayer, pero ya empezaron a haber rumores sobre ustedes dos, dicen que tu amiga puede vencerme a mí y a mi pandilla y que tu puedes mandarnos al hospital, ¿es eso cierto?.

-Podría serlo, pero ¿no crees que antes de amenazarme deberías decir tu nombre?

-mi nombre es Bash Thompson, hijastro de MCfist y el **mas** fuerte de toda la escuela.

-¿a si? Pues eso esta por cambiar, Nomi y yo te esperaremos después de clases en el estacionamiento detrás de la escuela, ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto- cerramos el trato dándonos las manos y mirándonos fijamente- Nos vemos Kiseki.-Nomi llego a su asiento y me dirijio una mirada de muerte peor que la de Zalgo*.

-¿Ahora que diablos hiciste?

-Nos apunte para una pelea

-Ah…¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loca? Solo eso faltaba- Comenzo a decirme palabras en japonés, insultos enrealidad, no dire cuales.

End Rista POV

Randy POV

Ya estaba aburrido de la clase, la profesora solo escribía y escribía en el pizarrón, por lo menos Nomi fue a levantarme un poco el animo y ver como estaba mi nariz.

-¿Desde cuando Nomi se preocupa por tu nariz?

-¿Y tu desde cuando dejas que dos chicas se queden en tu casa?

-Cunningham, para llevarte bien con chicas lindas debes ser un caballero ¿acaso querías que las dejara irse solas a su casa? Además Heidi durmió con ellas, no hubo problemas.

-Aun asi, algo esta cambiando en ti Howard (7_7).

-Bien cambiemos de tema- su cara cambio a una mas seria- ¿Por qué Nomi se preocupa tanto por ti?

-No lo sé, creo que por que le caigo bien.

-Cunningham, se conocieron en la mañana, no creo que le caigas bien en solo cinco minutos.

-Tienes razón Bro, intentare saber mas de ella… y de Rista, es rara ¿No crees?

-Si…- quedamos mirando a las chicas lo que quedaba de la clase, ambas eran un poco extrañas pero muy lindas.

**Hola \(0.0)/, solo quería aclara el significado de Zalgo**

**_Zalgo: es una entidad maligna caotica, asociada comúnmente con la locura, la muerte y la desrtuccion del mundo, similar a la criatura Cthulu creada por H.P Lovecraften 1920. Zalgo esta a menudo asociado con un texto extraño en las paginas webs e imagens de gente con ojos y boca manchados de Negro._**

**Enrealidad solo quería dar a entender que Rista le tiene miedo a Nomi por… Bueno lo sabran despues**


End file.
